


Hanzo Shimada

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•Would probably not even realize Valentine’s Day is coming until someone mentioned it to him

 

•After that he wouldn’t be sure if it was something you cared about, and like his brother would try to subtly find out what you expected of the holiday

 

•Unlike Genji though he would be successful in being subtle, or at least he wouldn’t constantly be asking around about it until it got back to you

 

•Low-key panics about what to get you, not even thinking about himself or the fact that traditionally women give chocolates on Valentine’s Day

 

•Will be less than subtle and ask you directly if you want something

 

•If you say no he will absolutely accept that but still look into getting you something small

 

ON THE DAY

•I feel like Hanzo wouldn’t be into anything flashy so don’t expect a grand gesture from this guy

 

•But it’s the small things he does that shows just how much he cares for you

 

•Would give you small touches in public, like taking your hand in his or standing just a little too close to you

 

•Will pull you to a private spot to give you your gift, probably outside if the weather is nice

 

•The gift would be something like a bracelet or necklace with an arrow through a heart

 

•Would 800% tear up if you tear up at the gift

 

•If you got him something he wouldn’t blush but he would freeze for a moment before accepting the gift

•He probably hasn’t had anyone give him a gift in so long that he can barely stutter out a thank you before pulling you into a long, deep kiss before he can regain his composure


End file.
